edfandomcom-20200215-history
Postcards from the Ed
"Postcards from the Eds" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Plank's parents visit the Cul-de-Sac and Eddy feels obliged to show them around (making money off of it, of course). Plot Now surely this can't fail for the Eds: they have really gone to town this time and produced a very credible-looking sphinx in their mock-up of an ancient Egyptian tomb complete with hieroglyphs, secret passageways and the vault, sarcophagus and mummified body of the infamous King Tuckyershirtin. Okay so I said they couldn't fail but unfortunately for Eddy and Double D they do, for when the lid is prised off of the sarcophagus there's no menacing mummy inside it at all as Ed has taken five for an impromptu snack break. Bitter with shattered illusions the kids make a quick exit and after one of Ed's sneezes puts an end to the enterprise once and for all Eddy's left staring defeat in the face yet again. Luckily for Ed, before Eddy's full rage can descend upon him they're interrupted by a couple of new arrivals and as the three Eds watch in stunned silence Jonny introduces them to Plank's mom and dad who are here from out of town on vacation. With his wooden charges out of earshot Jonny makes a surprising confession, apparently Plank's parents have him on the go the whole time and they're wearing him and Plank to a sliver with their constant demands to see the around neighborhood. Before Eddy can intervene impulsive Ed has offered his services as a tour guide and with the help of Double D is soon happily engaged in showing the boards around the block. Its almost more than Eddy can bear, not just the fact that Ed's providing this guidance free of charge but also because mom and pop are just hunks of wood. Naturally a sneaky scheme soon creeps into his formerly incredulous mind and Ed and Edd's gentle jaunt around the neighborhood is interrupted when the Planks Senior are hijacked and whisked away by the no-opportunity-to-small-to-be-milked Eddy's Deluxe Tour line. Having assumed responsibility for Mom and Dad, Ed is thrown into a panic as he and Double D try to find their missing charges only to discover they've completely lost their heads thanks to Eddy. Poor Jonny is justifiably outraged and since Plank 'knows people ' its not long before retribution is nigh, you have to feel sorry for poor Ed, if you thought just Plank on his own was spooky get a load of the crowd he hangs out with *shivers.* Quotes *'Rolf': "Behold the shrine of Egypt as foretold by the soothsayers!" ---- *'Rolf': Edd confesses he can't read the hieroglyphs "Oho, the ancients ones have stumped the know-it-all Ed-boy." Sarah: at the hieroglyphs "My stupid brother drew these didn't he?" ---- *'Rolf': to Eddy's spiel "Rolf's porridge quivers at this baloney." ---- *'Ed': sneezing the "tomb" away "Dusty!" ---- *'Ed': at Plank's parents "Hello mother and father of Plank. Remember me? I am Ed! And I will be your guide today." Eddy: "They're just hunks of wood, for cryin' out loud! Leave 'em here!" Ed: horrified "No way Jose!" ---- *'Eddy': sulking "I got better things to do than be some tour guide to a couple of floorboards!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy make off with Plank's parents "Eddy kidnapped my responsibilities Double D!" ---- *'Ed': "Come out, come out, wherever you are, mister 'unhand Plank's mommy and daddy'!" Edd: "Ed, his room would be the last place Eddy would have brought them!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the dump "Behold the great mountains of Cul-de-Sackia! It took a gazillion years of slag to form these puppies. Note the stench. Priceless!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the road "Hang onto your sawdust folks! It's a one of a kind, only on Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines: a manhole cover!" Sarah: to push a dolls pram "Hey! Move this stupid box out of our way!" Eddy: Sarah and talking to the Planks "And you're in luck! Just recently escaped from the neighborhood zoo, it's Sarah the frog-mouthed brat and diaper-rash boy Jimmy!" Jimmy: accusingly out of the pram at Sarah "You told! I though we were friends!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the playground "Haha! Eyeball this beaut! The world's oldest blade of grass! And there! The world's largest litter box! A tour special. I'll just add that to the tab." ---- *'Jonny': at the pieces of Plank's parents "Holy jumping banana boats! Don't look buddy!" Eddy: Relax baldy, its nothing a little glue and a couple of nails won't fix." ---- *'Jonny': the Eds "You're the one who'll be paying, smarty pants! Plank knows people!" Trivia *If Eddy needs Double-D to build him all of the stuff, how did Eddy get the tour bus? *After Ed pushes Eddy's tour bus, it continues to move throughout the entire episode. A push like Ed's wouldn't bring about much momentum and since Eddy didn't have a motor or engine on the bus, the bus should have stopped moving in less than a minute. *Either Eddy's reading Manga, or he's reading his magazine backwards. *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, is a spoof of the name of the actual Egyptian pharaoh King Tutankhamun. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4